A POOR LIFE
by JulyCassieElfShawol
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.
1. PART 1

**Author's Note :**

Chingu T,T *dateng sambil pundung*

Hiks, akunku yang Ana-Ryhan ga bisa di buka lagi, dan semua FF'a ilang T^T

Ga tahu kenapa... *nangis ngejerit a.k.a Lebay*

Mana FD ku error, kapasitas'a gak kebaca, folder'a ilang semua, gak bisa diformat,

mati aja gw! *curcol, abis semua fic ada disana*

jadi, mian, FF pertama yang mau aku pub yang ini, gapapa ya? *puppy eyes*

Habis, aku kangen banget ama YunJae T.T

dan mian juga aku ketik dari yang awal, aku harap chingudeul ada yang mau RnR ^^

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 1 (One).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** julycassieelfshawol.

"Jika kalian pikir semua orang yang memiliki wajah tampan dan fisik sempurna adalah orang yang selalu hidup bahagia, kalian salah. Aku bersyukur karena terlahir dengan sempurna & wajah yang tak cacat sedikitpun, tapi, aku bukanlah namja yang beruntung. Aku mungkin punya kisah yang menyedihkan. Jika kalian ingin tahu, sebaiknya, dengarkanlah ceritaku ini."

JJ-POV

"Akh." Aku meringis pelan. Gerakan namja itu terhenti untuk mengobatiku seakan mengerti betapa perihnya saat air hangat itu menyentuh memar di pergelangan kaki kananku.

"Mian Joongie. Kau harus di obati." Dengus namja berambut sebahu yang sama denganku itu dengan sedikit kesal. Namun kali ini, namja yang sudah ku kenal bernama Heechul itu memberikan kain kompres pada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Sepertinya, Heechul mengerti karena ia terlalu emosi, ia malah menyakitiku ketika mengobati lukaku ini. Makanya, ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada namja ini.

Dengan hati-hati, namja berkulit pucat itu mengompres lukaku sementara Heechul mondar-mandir di hadapanku dengan sikap kacau. Ada 1 namja lagi yang ada di ruang ini dan memilih untuk berdiri di sisi jendela, menatap kami bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Agh! Namja itu keterlaluan! Boleh saja dia menyiksaku, tapi aku tidak terima kalau Joongie yang di perlakukan seperti itu!" Geram Heechul sambil meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi. Ya, semenjak berada disini, Heechul yang paling khawatiran. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan aku meski dia sendiri sudah sering merasakan apa yang baru saja aku rasakan ini dan malah lebih parah.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mereka yang punya uang memang seperti itu. Aku rasa, pelanggan itu mabuk berat sehingga ia menarik Jae-hyung yang memang belum pernah masuk ke pub." Terang namja yang ada disampingku sambil merapikan alat-alat yang membantu untuk mengobatiku tadi. Sebut saja dia Kibum, namja alim dan baik hati, yang paling dilindungi oleh tuan Shin. Kibum tak di biarkan di sentuh oleh pelanggan sedikitpun oleh tuan Shin. Entah apa hubungannya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, namja dan mahasiswa berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Aku bukanlah orang yang hidup dalam ekonomi yang cukup, aku melakukan kerja part-time untuk memenuhi biaya kuliahku, sekolah adikku, bahkan biaya keluargaku. Aku anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara, wajar kalau aku juga merupakan tulang punggung keluargaku. Umma hanya penjahit biasa, dan appa juga hanya pengangguran. Dongsaengku juga namja, dia sekolah di SMA Tohoshinki, satu nama dengan universitasku. Dulu, aku juga lulusan SMA itu. Bisa dibilang, SMA itu juga merupakan SMA yang cukup populer, aku masuk kesana dengan sebuah beasiswa. Aku hidup dalam keluarga yang cukup rumit, setiap hari, aku selalu mendengar appa yang mengamuk tidak jelas. Appaku itu pemarah, suka mabuk-mabukan dan bermain judi. Dia juga suka memukuli umma,aku dan dongsaengku. Umma hanya bisa menangis menghadapi perlakuan appa. Bahkan, dongsaengku suka mengurung diri dikamarnya ketika mendengar appa dan umma bertengkar. Aku sebagai anak pertama selalu menjadi penengah untuk menghentikan aksi appa. Tapi karena aku namja yang lemah, akhirnya, aku terkena pukulan appa juga ketika melindungi umma.

Setiap pulang kuliah, aku bekerja di kedai coffee yang agak jauh dari lokasi tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak mau kalau appa dan umma tahu dimana lokasi aku bekerja. Aku tidak suka kalau mereka mendatangi lokasi kerja part-timeku an malah ribut karena appa memalakku dan umma yang merasa bisa membiayai kami dan menyuruhku berhenti kerja.

Dan, apakah kalian tahu dimana aku sekarang?

Sekarang, aku berada di tempat kerja part-time malamku. Ini adalah tempat kerja ilegalku, aku berani kerja disini semata-mata demi uang. Karena,gaji bekerja di kedai Sungmin ahjusshi belum bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku. Ini adalah sebuah Club malam, ya, dari luar terlihat seperti club biasa, namun, ada pub didalam bar dimana menjadi tempat pelayanan untuk lelaki hidung belang. Aish, aku pekerja disini dan aku seorang namja, Ya, ini adalah club yang melayani namja yang mempunyai hubungan menyimpang.

"Aku tahu Kibum-ah! Tapi, Kim Junsu itu pelanggan pertama Joongie! Padahal, Joongie tidak bekerja di pub dan dia menyiksa Joongie sampai seperti itu! Apa kau tidak lihat!" Decak Heechul sambil menghentikan gerakan cemasnya dan menunjuk kesal padaku. Heechul benar, bukan hanya kaki kananku yang memar karena di injak

oleh pelanggan pertamaku itu, namun wajahku juga kena beberapa tamparan darinya, dan dahiku berdarah karena dia mendorongku dengan paksa ke dinding.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku gugup jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga ia menyiksaku." Terangku untuk menenangkan sikap Heechul. Aku tidak suka dia marah-marah tak jelas pada Kibum seperti tadi. Dia seniorku, dia sudah banyak merasakan pengalaman pahit di dalam pub untuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang kejam. Aku yakin itu. Dia pekerja yang paling ditawar mahal oleh tuan Shin. Tuan Shin yang melakukannya, karena ia juga tidak tega melihat pekerjanya yang tersiksa didalam pub itu. Tuan Shin juga tidak mempublishkan kalau ia memperkerjakan Kibum. Pemilik club ini sangat menyayangi Kibum lebih dari apapun.

"Mian Jaejoong-hyung. Seharusnya, aku tidak pergi tadi. Mungkin, kau takkan seperti ini." Yoochun-ah, namja yang sedari tadi melihat dingin ditepi jendela kini menghambur kearah kami. Yoochun-ah yang memang jadi pekerja tetap Junsu dan waktu itu dia memang tak ada di tempat & Junsu menarikku ke pub untuk menemaninya. Awalnya, aku juga tidak tahu kalau namja itu menarikku dan tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhku kedalam pub. Aku memang bekerja disini, tapi, mendapat uang hasil ciuman saja sudah cukup untuk menambah gaji dari Sungmin ahjusshi sesuai dengan perkiraan kebutuhan keluargaku. Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh pub sekalipun meski sudah bekerja disini selama kurang lebih 7 bulan. Meski aku tidak menjajakan keperawananku, tapi tetap saja, berciuman dengan seorang namja sekaligus mendapat begitu banyak lembar uang dari hal itu, bagiku, itu sama saja menjual tubuh bukan?

Itu pekerjaan menjijikan, kan? Belum lagi, saat berciuman dengan pelangganku, mereka suka mencari-cari 'bonus' ketika menciumku.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kim Junsu, tidak, mungkin pelanggan yang berada di pub, bukanlah orang yang baik. Mereka kasar dan kejam. Aku mengerti kalau Yoochun-ah juga berada dalam posisi yang tersiksa mengingat dia jadi bulan-bulanan Junsu.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Aku khawatir sekali. Dia tidak menyentuhmu, kan?" Tanya Yoochun cemas sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak sama sekali belum di sentuhnya, jangan khawatir." Ujarku dengan senyum tenang. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin menangis mengingat perlakuan kasar itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau mereka semakin mengkhawtirkan aku. Waktu itu, aku yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Junsu merobek kemeja kerjaku dengan paksa, aku berteriak kencang dan langsung ditampar lagi olehnya. Dan dia membekap mulutku

dengan tangan kasarnya. Sepertinya, ada yang mendengar teriakanku karena tak lama kemudian, ada yang mendobrak pintu pub dimana ku berada. Ternyata, itu Tuan Shin dan beberapa pekerja lain yang sepertinya memberitahu kepada tuan Shin. Ya, mereka tahu kalau aku tidak bekerja di dalam pub sehingga mereka curiga dengan teriakanku di dalam salah satu pub.

Tuan Shin langsung menarik Junsu dari hadapanku dan mengelak dengan memberikan beberapa ikat uang pada tuan Shin, dia bilang dia membayarku untuk ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran tuan Shin saat itu, dia melempar 2 ikat uang itu ke wajah Junsu dan mengancam agar Junsu tidak melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya. Dari situ, aku yakin kalau Tuan Shin menyayangi pekerjanya.

**~ (Wae?) Nal geureohke tteonatni (wae?) Naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (Wae?) Nae gaseumen jjijieonjijanha~**

Nada dering ponselku mengalun saat itu. Akupun langsung mengangkatnya."Yeoboseyo? Saeng?"

"Hiks, hyung. Pulanglah, aku takut..." Kudengar suara di seberang sedang terisak. Aku tahu, kalau dongsaengku itu menelponku sambil menangis,dan berkata seperti itu, pasti appa lagi-lagi sedang memukuli umma.

"Iya, iya. akan segera pulang. Kau tenang saja ya." Jelasku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan dongsaengku dirumah dan harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan appa maupun umma. Tapi, aku tetap harus bekerja, kan?

Tanpa menunggu waktu, aku segera menutup kontak telepon dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia memang tenang kalau aku ataupun Yoochun-ah cepat pulang. Karena ia tahu, bekerja disini tidaklah mudah, ada perasaan batin yang tersakiti.

"Iya, hyung. Appa mengamuk lagi." Timpalku sambil tetap membereskan barang-barangku. Ya, Heechul tahu keadaan keluargaku, karena aku suka curhat padanya. Dia dewasa sekali menanggapinya.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati kalau begitu." Ujarnya senang. Lalu, tuan Shin masuk keruang ini.

"Heenim, ada pelanggan yang memintamu. Kau mau menemaninya?" Tanyanya. Entahlah, setiap ada pelanggan, tuan Shin selalu bertanya seperti itu. Jadi aku bisa menebak bahwa tuan Shin bukanlah orang yang jahat dan memperkerjakan kami dengan paksa. Tuan berbadan gemuk itu selalu terserah pada kami jika ada pelanggan yang memesan. Menemani silahkan, tidak mau juga tak masalah.

"Ah ya, tuan. Aku akan segera kesana." Jelas Heechul dan tuan Shin berlalu. "Akh. Bekerja keras lagi." Decak Heechul sambil mengoles bibirnya dengan benda cair yang aku tidak tahu. Selama bekerja disini, mungkin Heechul yang paling tahu bagaimana bekerja di dalam pub. Yoochun-ah juga begitu.

"Hyung, sebaiknya tolak saja." Saranku. Ya, aku juga heran, kenapa Heechul tidak mau menolak 1 pelanggan yang memesannya sekalipun?

"Aku lagi mengumpulkan uang, Joongie." Dan itu jawaban yang selalu aku dengar darinya. Lalu tubuh dengan kaki berjenjang yang indah itu mulai pergi dari ruang ini dan tak berapa lama, akupun pamit pada Yoochun-ah dan Kibum-ah.

Aku menelusuri trotoar bersama udara dingin malam yang menusuk ini dengan pelan. Sungguh, aku tak bersemangat menjalankan kehidupan ini. Ya, kalian sudah dengarkan pekerjaan dan kehidupanku yang aku deskripsikan tadi? Aku namja yang hidup dengan cara menjijikan. Menjajakan diriku hanya demi uang. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyesal berada di club itu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Heechul-hyung yang tersiksa namun selalu memperhatikan kami, Kibum yang ramah dan baik hati, Yoochun yang juga mengkhawatirkan aku dan tuan Shin yang sebenarnya tidak mau membuka club itu namun ia terpaksa hanya untuk membantu kami mendapat uang secepat kilat.

**~(Wae?) Modu han sunganei kkumi eotdamyeon (Wae?) Barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (Wae?) Jebal nega haengbokkhagil baraetda~**

Ah, lagu itu bersenandung dengan indahnya di telingaku. Tapi kali ini, bukan berasal dari nada ponselku. Lagu itu berasal dari televisi di tengah jalan yang berada di dalam kaca toko. Aku bisa melihat MV'a dari jendela ini.

**~Now i'm just chillin' Feel like I'm healing~**

Aku terus memperhatikan 2 namja yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Kedua namja itu memiliki suara yang khas dan selalu mengenakan topeng. Yang aku tahu, mereka bernama U-know dan Max. Tapi, sejak dulu, perhatianku hanya teralihkan pada namja yang bernama U-Know itu. Aku mengaguminya. Sepertinya, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan di balik topeng itu, aku juga yakin, dia punya keluarga yang harmonis, dan aku juga rasa, dia pasti punya hidup yang sempurna. Tidak seperti hidupku. Aku mengaguminya sejak dulu karena suatu hal ...

Ah. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku cemas. Aku lalu berlari melanjutkan langkahku dengan berlari kecil sambil merapatkan syalku untuk segera sampai dirumah.

"Umma tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Tae sayang. Umma tidak apa."

"Tapi, umma. Ini -"

"Aku pulang." Aku menggeser pintu dan buru-buru masuk. Takut appa masih mengamuk disini. Tapi, tiba-tiba dongsaengku langsung menghambur memelukku dan menangis.

"Hyung, aku takut ..." Isaknya, kuelus kepalanya pelan. Ah, kasian sekali dia, selalu dirumah dan mendengar teriakan appa. Dan dia sama denganku, hanya bisa melindungi umma disaat appa sudah pergi.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang? Kau darimana?" Suara lembut dan sedikit sumbang mulai mendekati kami. Astaga, itu umma. Aku kaget melihat kondisi ummaku tercinta ini. Ada luka berdarah di bagian leher, lengan dan dahinya.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi? Umma tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku cemas dan langsung menghambur kearahnya. Namun, aku segera pergi mengambil kotak obat dan menarik umma untuk duduk. Aku akan mengobatinya. Taemin duduk disampingku dengan masih sedikit terisak. Aku yakin dongsaengku ini begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Jae, kau terluka." Bukannya diam untuk kuobati, umma dengan lembut menyentuh perban di dahiku. Aku tak pernah merespon ke khawatirannya dan tetap mengobati lukanya. Harusnya, dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, bukannya aku!

Aku bisa melihat sembab dimatanya. Lagi-lagi, umma menangis...

Dia Kim Jung Soo. Yeoja yang sekarang hidup malang. Tapi, ummaku ini baik hati dan tegar menghadapi sikap appa. Dia tak pernah melawan appa dan hanya bisa menangis kecil ketika appa mencaci maki dan memukulinya. Dan yang aku tahu. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan Taemin.

"Umma, beristirahatlah." Jelasku dengan dingin. Aku benci melihat airmata umma yang terbuang sia-sia hanya demi keparat itu! Aku memang tak bisa melakuan apa-apa untuk yeoja yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini. Aku menopang umma dibantu dengan Taemin. Umma diam dan menurut, aku yakin, umma masih sedih dan memaksakan untuk tidak menangis di hadapan kami. Kami berdua menopang umma menuju kamarnya. "Umma, tidur ya. Aku sayang umma." Jelasku parau sambil menyelimuti umma dan mencium keningnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan umma. Dalam hati aku sedih sekali melihat keadaan umma. Hatiku sakit melihat satu-satunya yeoja yang aku sayangi ini.

"Tae juga sayang umma." Tambah dongsaengku dan ikut mencium kening umma. Aku salut pada Taemin yang masih berumur 16 tahun ini. Ia bisa tegar menghadapi keluarga yang rumit ini. Ia paling hanya sesekali menangis ketika sedang bersamaku dan saat dia ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah menangis dihadapan umma jika tak ada aku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku pelan ke ranjang. Aku menghela nafas berat sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat nasib yeoja yang paling aku sayangi menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak membuat sikap appa berubah? Apa Kau tidak kasihan padaku dan Taemin? Jika aku saja yang menderita, aku ikhlas, tapi aku mohon, jangan sampai umma dan Taemin mengalaminya." Doaku dalam hati sambil menggenggam salib yang selalu tergantung di leherku dan memejamkan mataku dalam-dalam.

Berharap, kenyataanku tidaklah seperti ini. Biarkan aku kealam mimpi meski cuma sebentar...

**~(Wae?) Nal geureohke tteonatni (wae?) Naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (Wae?) Nae gaseumen jjijieonjijanha~**

**~(Wae?) Modu han sunganei kkumi eotdamyeon (Wae?) Barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (Wae?) Jebal nega haengbokkhagil baraetda~**

Akh. Panggilan nada itu sepertinya tak boleh membiarkan aku pergi kealam khayal. Nada dering itu membuatku beranjak dan mengambil ponsel yang kutaruh dimeja tadi. 1 pesan di terima, kubuka pesan itu, dari nomor baru yang tak kukenal...

* * *

**From : 087xxxxxxxxx**

**Hyung? Apa lukamu masih sakit? **

**Kau sudah baikan? Aku khawatir, hyung. **

**Beristirahatlah.**

**Yoochun**

**

* * *

**

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Yoochun-ah ternyata khawatir juga padaku. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia yang paling dingin terhadapku. Dia hanya bisa mengobrol dengan Heechul-hyung. Semenjak kejadian tentang pelanggan bernama Kim Junsu itu, sepertinya, dia jadi bersalah terhadapku. Ku ketik balasan untuknya...

* * *

**Iya. Yoochun-ah.**

**Aku tidak apa-apa,jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik.**

**Istirahat dan cepat pulang. ^^**

**To : 087xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Setelah mengetik kata-kata itu, aku keluar dari menu pesan dan lalu, nampak wallpaper U-Know yang kulihat. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi tanpa melepas pandanganku dari namja yang ada di layar ponselku ini.

U-Know

Namja bertubuh tinggi ideal dan merupakan penyanyi tenar bertalent tahun ini. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Entahlah, aku mulai mengaguminya ketika tidak sengaja melewati persimpangan. Aku melihat pria bertopeng dengan pakaian biasa saja tengah melintas disana. Di tempat yeoja-yeoja yang menggoda U-Know, sepertinya. Aku saat itu hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan saat itu juga, U-know yang kulihat bukanlah U-Know yang sudah menjadi melihatnya tengah menceramahi yeoja-yeoja yang menjajakan diri mereka pada U-know dengan kata-kata bijak. Ah, namja itu begitu indah dimataku malam itu. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar sebuah lagu yang membuat semangatku bangkit untuk tetap tegar menjalani kehidupanku. Pekerjaanku yang menjijikan ini. Ya, Why? Keep Your Head Down! Lagu yang rupanya dibawakan oleh namja itu, U-Know bersama rekannya. Lagu itu ternyata memuncak di chart dan mereka berdua menjadi terkenal.

Tapi, meski sudah terkenal, U-Know maupun Max sama sekali tak membuka identitas mereka. Ah, andai aku tahu siapa namja yang berada dibalik topeng yang kukagumi ini. Namja yang aku impikan untuk bertemu dengannya... U-Know, namja yang begitu sempurna dimataku, namja yang terlihat baik hati, namja yang terlihat ramah dan namja yang begitu aku inginkan...

U-know, mungkin kau juga yang membuatku ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi dengan kehidupan ini...

-FIRST-

Huwaaaa, Chingudeul mian kalau ceritanya sulit dipahami dan sepertinya gak nyambung T.T

Karena Jeje tiba-tiba bawa2 nama appa...

Bagaimana menurut chingu dengan fic ini? Pantaskah untuk di publish? Ayolah, aku mohon ripiu2 deh, biar semanget nih aku ~

Sedikit pemberitahuan, akan ada banyak POV, bisa dibilang juga, 1 cerita itu 1 POV. Jadi, bukan POV Jeje aja,

nanti bakal ada POV'a Baby Taemin juja loh ~

Terus, ada bagian NC, tapi cuma sekilas, nanti tunggu aja, deh, gimana masukan dari Reader, aku bakal ubah sesuai kemampuanku ^^

So, PLIS-PLIS-PLIS, RnR yua ~

Always Keep The Faith and Hwaiting Chingudeul ~


	2. PART 2

**Author's Note :**

Huweeee, sebagai pemintaan maaf karena kemaren kan FF aku yang Part 1 udah di Pub, jadi aku bawa ama yang Part 2, jadi tetep respons yang part 1 juja yah ^^

Kasih tau aku apa yang kurang dari ke2'a, bagian mana yang chingu suka di part 1

dan 2, dan bagian mana juja yang chingu gak suka, terus, apa kesalahannya, apa

penjelasan'a kenapa chingu suka bagian itu, terus *PLAK*

Yasuw ~ ayo di lanjut aja deh T.T

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 2 (Two).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda.

Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun,

namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh'dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** julycassieelfshawol.

"Aku, U-Know. Penyanyi bertalent yang sekarang sedang naik daun. Wajahku memang tidak cacat, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk mengenakan topeng itu. Entahlah, banyak Fans yang memujaku meski aku tak memberitahukan identitasku. Akh, jangan bicarakan identitasku! Aku muak menjadi diriku yang asli saat ini. Sifatku buruk dan aku tinggal dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dari hidupku yang memuakkan ini dibalik topeng U-Know. Aku benci para yeoja, bagiku, mereka semua sama saja dengan umma! Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak suka pada namja yang sikapnya sama seperti appa! Tapi, aku tidak terlalu benci terhadap namja, karena, aku punya 'ikatan' tersendiri terhadap namja, tapi, tidak dengan appa ataupun adik tiriku itu! Aku, U-Know, si selebritis yang mulai terkenal itu. Apakah kalian mau tahu siapa aku dibalik topeng ini? Mari, ikuti kisahku yang satu ini..."

YH-POV

"Haaaah." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menguap sambil menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar jenuh berada diruang ini. Semua orang yang mengelilingi meja ini terus memperhatikan pembicaraan appa dengan disiplin sesekali melirik dingin terhadapku.

Aku terus menopang kepalaku dengan pangkal tangan kananku yang sikunya bersandar di meja kaca persegi panjang ini. 'Akh. Rapat. Benar-benar membosankan.'Pekikku dalam hati sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan menguap beberapa kali. Nampak, appa juga melirikku dengan mata tajamnya. Ash, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan 'ancaman' itu.

Tak berapa lama, aku beranjak dan semua kepala yang ada disekeliling meja ini mulai menoleh kearahku. Tanpa berkata, aku keluar dari bangkuku dan menuju pintu ruang meeting ini.

"Yunho-ah!" Kudengar appa menyahutku dan aku yakin dia masih berada di kursi pimpinan rapatnya. Tentu aku tahu, appa tak mungkin mengejarku dan meninggalkan ruang rapat bukan? Aku tak peduli dengannya dan tetap melangkah keluar ruangan ini. Aku bosan berada diruang yang membuat jiwaku pengap seperti itu.

"Tuan muda Choi." Seorang namja tegap membututiku dibelakang dengan gaya sopannya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, manager sekaligus kaki tanganku di keluarga Choi.

"Manager Cho! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Bentakku sambil tetap menelusuri koridor yang membawaku menuju lift.

"Mianhae, tuan Jung." Ujarnya sambil sedikit menunduk. Kutekan tombol lift menuju lantai bawah dan namja itu juga masuk kedalam lift bersamaku.

Oh ya, aku Jung Yunho atau bisa dibilang Choi Yunho. Namja yang dipilih menjadi pewaris perusahaan Choi. Akh, aku tidak suka jabatan itu! Aku ingin menuai karir di dunia entertain. Aku memang sudah masuk dunia entertain sebagai U-Know, menyembunyikan identitasku. Tentu saja, kalau aku terang-terangan berasal dari keluarga Choi, bisa habislah aku di ceramahi oleh para tetua. Entahlah, padahal aku hanya anak tiri di keluarga Choi, tapi, tetua-tetua begitu menginginkan aku yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Apa-apaan itu! Selama ini, keluarga Choi hidup dalam silsilah yang begitu ketat dan disiplin. Skandal Choi dimulai semenjak appa tiriku, Choi Siwon, menjadi anak yang pandai membangkang dan punya hubungan yang buruk. Oke, aku anak tiri dari namja brengsek itu.

Choi Siwon dinikahkan dengan ummaku, Lee Yun Hi, yang memang umma hanya mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Choi. Umma punya hubungan baik dengan . begitu senang dengan umma dan lalu menjodohkannya dengan Choi memang janda saat itu, appaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Umma menikah dengan namja itu saat umurku menginjak 18 Tahun, sudah 4 tahun kurang aku berada dikeluarga itu. Appa tiriku dan umma terus mengekangku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi putra kebanggaannya sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak suka dengan posisi itu! Karena aku tahu, Siwon menjadikanku robotnya untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap silsilah kelurga Choi, sedangkan umma mendukungku agar aku mendapat semua yang diinginkan umma, harta kekayaan keluarga Choi! Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan uang! Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, cuma itu!

Aku dan manager Cho keluar dari lift. Tak berapa jauh kami melangkah, kulihat seorang namja yang nampak bersandar disisi tiang dinding. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihatku dan melambai kearahku.

"Hyung!" Sahut namja jangkung itu sambil tetap memegang iPodnya. Aish, kenapa anak itu ada disini? Dengan wajah kaget dan hati was-was, aku menghampiri namja yang paling suka tersenyum itu dan menyeretnya keluar, tentu saja diikuti oleh manager cho.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?" Bisikku geram dan sedikit tertahan padan namja jangkung yang terus saja tersenyum meski dengan sedikit meringis karena aku sempat mendorong tubuhnya kedinding.

"Hyung, aku cuma mau tanya, hari ini kita ada jadwal atau tidak?" Dengusnya seperti anak kecil. Ya, dia Kang Shim Changmin, rekan kerjaku yang disebut-sebut Max. Dia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA Tohoshinki. Yang aku dengar, dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen tanpa orang tua. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, dia juga bekerja disebuah kedai coffee. Manager Cho pernah mendatangi lokasi itu sedangkan aku belum. Aku mengenalnya 2 bulan yang lalu ketika aku berkeliaran malam itu. Agh, aku masih ingat saat itu yeoja-yeoja yang ada dipersimpangan itu menjajakan tubuh mereka padaku.

Ingin sekali kuludahi semua yeoja menjijikan itu! Tapi, aku takut akan berada dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan kalau aku melakukannya! Maaf saja nona-nona, asal kalian tahu aku ini suka namja, Ya, aku Gay! Aku mencoba menghindar dari mereka dengan berperan sebagai malaikat, mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak dan tanpa kusangka, semua yeoja itu tersentuh. Untung saja aku serius belajar sastra ketika aku kuliah. Huft, seandainya umma juga bisa kululuhkan dengan kata-kata yang aku rangkai ini...

"Aku rasa tidak ada Changmin-ah. Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari? Kau cari mati apa?" Bentakku. Anak ini usil sekali, datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya soal itu? Buat apa kau punya ponsel, hah?

"Mian, hyung, habis, aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan pada hyung berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban." Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal namun sesekali nyengir kuda.

Astaga! Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. Aku menoleh pada manager Cho dan namja berkulit putih itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ternyata benar, aku meninggalkan ponselku diruang kerjaku sejak rapat tadi. Ya, aku semalaman berada di kantor hingga aku merasa penat dan aku rasa, hari ini kami tidak akan menerima jadwal sebagai U-Know dan Max dahulu karena aku merasa lelah sekali.

"Mian Changmin-ah, aku lupa menaruh ponsel disakuku dan aku ada rapat." Desahku lesu. Changmin mengangguk pelan dan kembali tersenyum lagi dengan mata yang agak sedikit bulat sekarang.

"Benar tidak ada jadwal kan, hyung?" Tanyanya seraya memastikan. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan mengangguk pelan. "Ok, kalau begitu! Aku bisa tenang nih!" Ujarnya sambil berjingkrak riang.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Tanyaku mulai curiga dengan tingkah bahagianya ini.

"Siang ini, aku ingin masuk kerja part-time, hyung. Aku ingin melihat seseorang, Aish, kangen sekali dengan dia." Decaknya seraya merindukan seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak temui.

Aku belum terlalu mengenal namja ini lebih jauh, kami baru debut 3 bulan yang lalu sehingga wajar saja kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa selain yang aku ketahui. Tapi, menurutku, Changmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, bukan seorang namjachingu! Dia selalu seperti anak kecil, membuatku merasa senang dan bisa melupakan kehidupan kenyataanku sebagai Choi YunHo.

Changmin juga pernah bercerita tentang rekan kerjanya di kedai cofee yang disukainya. Setiap menceritakan orang itu, anak ini selalu terlihat bahagia sekali. Dia tak mau menyebutkan nama orang yang disukainya itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya, tapi setiap kali aku ingin mengetahuinya, Changmin selalu mencegahku. Baiklah, terserahlah, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendaku kalau Changmin tak mengijinkannya. Mungkin yeoja yang disukainya itu cantik sekali sehingga ia takut kalau yeoja itu nanti menyukaiku yang tampan ini. Ahahaha, percaya diri sekali diriku ini, oke abaikan.

"Yasudah ya, hyung. Aku pulang dulu! Dah ~" Ujarnya ceria sambil berlari menjauhi kami. Ash, dasar bocah, sepertinya, kau senang sekali tiapa akan bekerja part-time.

BRAAK.

Junsu masuk keruang kerjaku dan membanting tubuh gumpalnya di kursi yang ada diseberang mejaku. Aku yang sedang menulispun kaget ketika begitu banyak uang berserakan dimeja kerjaku tepatnya dihadapanku. Lalu, pandanganku mulai beralih kesal ke wajah lumba-lumba itu. Tapi tunggu, ada apa dengan sahabatku ini? Kulihat namja teman kecilku hingga sekarang ini tengah memijat-mijat kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, kulihat bibirnya yang juga terus menggerutu kecil.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba membereskan uang yang berserakan ini. Dasar,selalu saja dia begitu. Tidak jelas sekali.

"Aku kesal sekali, hyung!" Decaknya. Ya, dia berumur lebih muda dariku. Sudah seharusnya dia memanggilku hyung.

"Kesal kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku malas sambil menulis-nulis tidak jelas di sebuah kertas yang baru saja kuambil.

"Namja itu, hyung! Aish, aku belum menyentuhnya dan menikmatinya tapi mereka mengeluarkanku dan melempar uangku kembali! Club macam apa itu?" Jelasnya dengan marah, meskipun dia sedang marah dan kesal, di mataku dia tetap saja punya wajah yang lucu.

Ckckck. Temanku yang satu ini, ada apa lagi, sih? Aku memang tahu kalau Junsu punya hubungan seks yang menyimpang. Aku juga sama seperti itu memang karena sahabatku yang satu ini. Tapi, saat ini aku ingin tefokus pada karirku sebagai U-Know sekaligus mencoba menjalani tugasku sebagai direktur perusahaan ini. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini hanya untuk menjaga namaku sebagai U-Know karena appa mengancamku jika aku tidak mengikuti kemauannya mengelola perusahaan ini, dia akan membocorkan identitas U-Know dan menghilangkannya. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman busuk itu. Jika appa membocorkannya, tentu ia juga yang akan repot, bukan? Dasar namja paboya.

"Ash. Namja cantik itu benar-benar membuatku gila dan malu." Decak Junsu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali. "Setidaknya, servis Yoochun-ah bisa memuaskanku." Sambungnya sambil mulai tersenyum aneh. Semenjak aku menjalankan tugasku ini, aku jadi jarang bermain bersama Junsu yang biasanya suka mengajakku ke club-club. Bagiku, entah kenapa servis seperti itu bisa membuatku menikmatinya. Ah, sudah lama aku tak bergaul dengan dunia itu lagi.

"Yoochun-ah? Kali ini kau berbulan-bulan di Club mana, hm?" Tanyaku. Ya, setiap mendatangi club, kami memesan pekerja yang mempunyai servis yang kami inginkan selama berbulan-bulan. Kadang, namja itu kami panggil ketempat kami kalau kami malas ke Club. Aish, menceritakan hal ini selalu saja membuat 'junior' ku terasa menegang dan mengeras.

"Iya. Aku sekarang menjadi pelanggan baik diclub yang berada diujung jalan menuju mall. Yoochun-ah itu punya servis tangan yang bisa memuaskan hasratku, Assshhhh, hhnnn..." Jelas Junsu yang sepertinya membayangkan servis dari pekerja yang bernama Yoochun itu. Kulihat tangan lumba-lumba itu menyusup kebalik juniornya.

"ASH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku menggeplak tangan Junsu yang membuat sensasi dihatiku tiba-tiba terlonjak ini. Membangun rasa dalam tubuhku yang begitu jauh disana.

"Hehehe, maaf hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, kok. Aku hanya membayangkan tangan-tangan Yoochun yang memanjakan aku." Ujar kepala lumba-lumba itu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Dasar kau ini, jangan sampai aku memakanmu nanti!" Decakku kesal.

"Uwaaah, hyng. Kalau mau makan orang, pergi saja ke club bersamaku! Jangan makan aku dong!"

"Hehehe, kalau kau kan, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." Timpalku sambil tertawa geli.

Junsu benar, aku harus menghilangkan penatku. Aku harus merefreshkan tubuhku. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh tubuh seseorang.

"Akh! Biar bagaimanapun juga, malam ini aku akan tetap ke club! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yoochun hanya gara-gara masalah itu!" Ujar namja itu sambil beranjak. "Yasudah ya, hyung. Aku kerja dulu." Dia lalu berlalu keluar, namun aku sempat menyahutnya.

"Yak! Junsu-ah!"

"Hm? Ada apa, hyung?"

"Boleh aku ikut nanti malam?" Tanyaku malu-malu.

"EH? Beneran nih yang aku dengar?" Respon Junsu membuatku tambah malu. Memang ada yang salah ya? Memang sudah 3 tahun aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu lagi. Tapi kali ini, mencoba lagi bukan masalahkan? Aku mengangguk kecil merespon tatapan Junsu yang tak percaya. "Oke! Nanti malam, kita bertemu di depan kantor saja, Right?" Terangnya lalu, ia keluar dari ruanganku.

Ash. Sekarang, siapa namja yang aku cari ya...

-SECOND-

Huwaaaa, mian, aku ngetiknya buru-buru, jadi, kalau ada kata yang salah.

Tolong maafkan aku yah :3

Di FF ini, bukan Junsu yang ukeish, aku lebih pilih Chunie yang jadi uke-nya.

So, jangan protes ya :p *Plak*

Yosh, Ripiu-ripiu, di part depan aku bakal balas tiap ripiu ^^

Aku harap reader ngerti latar dan waktunya karena ini FF ber-POV

Yo ~ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ***


	3. PART 3

**Author's Note :**

HUWAAAAA ~ Mian ru update XD

Lanjutttt ~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 1 (One).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** julycassieelfshawol.

* * *

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus di waktu ini? Kenapa Kau beri aku cobaan yang lebih berat lagi? Aku mohon, jangan ambil nyawa yeoja yang begitu aku cinta & sayangi dari yeoja manapun ini. Tuhan, apakah aku memang haru menyerahlan tubuhku?"

...

JJ-POV

Aku menggeliat malas ketika kurasakan seseorang menguncang-guncangan tubuhku. Ash, paling itu Taemin yang usil, jadi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku masih ngantuk sekali.

"Hiks, Hyung. Bangunlah, hyung!" Samar-samar kudengar suara isakan dan bentakan kesal dari seseorang yang tengah mengguncangku ini. Hee? Isakan? Taemin menangis? Ada apa?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati dongsaengku dalam keadaan wajah basah. Tentu aku heran, kenapa pagi-pagi buta dia sudah cengeng begini? "Saeng, ada apa?" Tanyaku berat. Sesekalu aku menguap lebar.

"Hiks... hyung, hyung... umma," Entah kenapa sepertinya Taemin sulit sekali untuk bicara. Apakah dia benar-benar sedih? Ada apa dengan umma? Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, Taemin sudah meneruskan perkataannya. "Umma hyung, dia.. dia tak sadarkan diri, hiks, aku takut, hyung..."

Mataku langsung membeludak sempurna. Dengan segera aku menuruni ranjang & berlari kekamar umma. Kudengar langkah Taemin yang berada jauh di belakangku. Ketika aku mendobrak pintu kamar umma, aku kaget... ya, aku takut, aku terkejut & aku ingin menangis ketika umma terbaring diam dengan darah yang keluar dari lukanya semalam.

Kudekati umma dengan tangan bergetar. Oh tuhan, wajah umma pucat & dia benar-benar dingin. Apakah Kau sudah membawanya pergi dariku dan Taemin? Kenapa Tuhan? Aku mohon jangan ambil dia sebelum aku membahagiakannya...

"Umma?...Umma?...Ummaaaa!" Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan namun tak ada respon. Itu membuatku khawatir kalau umma benar-benar tiada & aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat ini juga. Sedangkan Taemin sudah menangis sejak tadi dengan mulut diam.

Tidak! Umma masih hidup! Umma sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kami sebelum kami lulus dari sekolah & universitas. Ya, umma tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya bukan?

"Saeng, ambil jaket umma & kau juga, bergegaslah pakai jaketmu." Jelasku parau.

"Tapi, hyung. Ini masih pagi." Kudengar Taemin membantah pelan. Kurasa dia tahu maksudku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Satu-satunya tujuanku pagi petang ini adalah menyelamatkan umma.

...

Aku menggendong tubuh umma & berlari-lari sedang untuk menuju rumah sakit yang sedikit jauh. Rumah sakit satu-satunya yang paling dekat dari rumahku. Ada Taemin yang juga mengikuti di sampingku. Dia juga panik, tentu saja karena bagiku & Taemin, umma lebih berharga dari apapun. Umma lebih berarti dari kehidupan kami sekalipun.

Kenapa aku & Taemin berlari? Ya, kami tidak punya kendaran dan dilingkunganku, pagi buta begini tentu belum ada kendaraan. Aku juga tahu kalau rumah sakit juga pasti belum dibuka. Tapi biarlah, aku benar-benar ingin melihat mata umma lagi. Aku ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan umma di dahiku semalam. Aku dan Taemin mana mau kehilangan umma.

...

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Aku yang daritadi terduduk was-was langsung menghampirinya. Syukurlah, ternyata rumah sakit ini sudah dibuka jam 2 pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanyaku cemas.

Dokter menghela nafas sebentar. "Keadaannya kritis. Pendarahan akibat luka yang terbuka di lehernya cukup fatal. Kami harus memberikan donor darah sebanyak mungkin."

"Donorkan aku saja." Sela Taemin. Aku juga mau mendonorkan darahku! Tapi, sukarela kami dijawab gelengan dari sang dokter.

"Maafkan kami tuan-tuan. Kulit kalian pucat seperti itu. Kami tidak mungkin mengambil darah kalian. Tenang saja, kami akan menyediakannya." Jelas dokter.

"Ya! Terserahlah! Aku mohon selamatkan ummaku!" Pintaku.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter meninggalkan kami. Taemin melirikku dengan wajah was-was.

"Hyung." Desahnya. Aku tahu maksudnya. Biaya rumah sakit itu mahal & kami tidak punya uang banyak untuk membayarnya. Aku tahu ketakutan Taemin itu. Ia takut kalau umma tidak bisa terobati karena kami tak ada biaya.

"Jangan takut, saeng. Hyung akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Kau jangan khawatir ya." Saranku dengan senyum, berusaha menenangkan Taemin. Ya, apapun caranya asal mendapatkan uang. Cuma itu.

...

Aku sampai di gerbang universitas. Ash, pokoknya aku harus bekerja keras lebih dari biasanya! Hari ini, aku buru-buru untuk melesat kekedai Sungmin Ahjusshi.

"Hyung!" Kulihat seorang anak SMA yang tengah bersandar di dekat gerbang sambil memegang iPod-nya dan tengah melambai kearahku.

"Changmin-ah. Kau sudah masuk sekolah? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit senyum senang. Dia Kang Shim Changmin, kakak kelas dongsaengku juga rekan kerjaku di kedai.

"Nde, home schooling mulu. Aku bingung dengan pelajaran privatnya." menghilang selama 3 hari & Sungmin Ahjusshi bilang, anak ini ada les di apartemennya. "Yo! Mari kita kekedai!" Ujarnya riang sambil menarik tanganku. Ah, bocah ini selalu membuatku merindukan semangatnya itu.

...

Hari ini, aku benar-benar giat lebih dari biasanya ketika bekerja di kedai. Sungmin ahjusshi, Changmin & pegawai lain selain kami yang bernama Kim Ryeowook juga sepertinya heran dengan tingkahku ini. Begitu giatnya atau mungkin bisa dibilang panik, aku sampai menumpahkan cangkir-cangkir yang tengah kubawa ini.

"Kau kerja bisa lihat-lihat, tidak?" Pelanggan yang terkena tumpahan kopi panas itu geram ketika aku yang tak sengaja menumpahkan nampan ketika melewatinya.

"Ah, mian, mianhae, aku tak sengaja." Tundukku merasa bersalah & dengan beberapa kali membungkuk. Namun, pelanggan itu tetap menggertakan giginya kesal sambil membersihkan noda dipakaiannya.

"Tuan, maafkan pegawaiku. Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya." Sungmin ahjusshi & Changmin menghampiriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena Changmin membawaku masuk kedapur.

...

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin-ah langsung menyuruhku duduk & Wookie langsung menghambur kearahku juga. "Hyung, kau pucat. Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin sepertinya tahu gelagat anehku. Aku diam dengan paras shock. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini selain umma yang sekarang belum diketahui kabarnya. Ya, aku butuh uang.

"Jaejoong-ah." Sungmin ahjusshi masuk keruangan kami. Aku takut, aku takut akan di pecat. Tapi, namja berparas imut itu tetap terlihat tenang melihat kearahku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku dan menghampiri tubuh gumpal itu dengan hati kacau. "Ahjusshi, aku minta maaf. Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya tapi aku mohon, jangan pecat aku." pintaku. Ahjusshi menepuk pundakku pelan sehingga membuat rasa panikku terhenti.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kuganti kerugiannya. Sekarang, kau tenang dulu & beristirahatlah. Mukamu pucat Jaejoong-ah." Sarannya. Mendengar itu, aku diam, aku rasa aku harus menetralisirkan rasa panik ini dulu. Lalu Sungmin ahjusshi menyuruhku duduk & menyuruh Changmin & Wookie untuk kembali bekerja. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan halus.

"Anu... mian ahjusshi, aku panik... umma sedang dirawat dirumah sakit & aku butuh uang." Terangku pelan.

"Ini, ambillah." Sungmin ahjusshi meletakkan lembaran-lembaran uang ditanganku. "Maaf, aku hanya punya segini. Aku harap ini bisa membantu biaya rumah sakit." Jelasnya dengan senyum. Tuhan, syukurlah aku kenal dengan orang sebaik dia... aku sampai ingin menangis mendapat perlakuannya.

"Gomawo, Ahjusshi." Isakku sambil memeluknya.

"Nde. Sekarang kau disini saja & beristirahat." Ujarnya sambil beranjak meninggalkanku sendirian.

...

"Aku pulang dulu, kamsahamnida." Aku pamit pada Sungmin ahjusshi, Wookie dan Changmin. Aku malu, aku takut kalau Changmin & Wookie mencurigai tingkahku hari ini. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau aku sedang membutuhkan berjuta-juta won untuk biaya umma. Dengan wajah tertunduk, aku meninggalkan kedai kecil itu.

"Ahjusshi, kau memecatnya?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Andwae! Jahat sekali aku memecat namja sebaik Jaejoong." Jawab Sungmin yang masih memandang tubuhku yang semakin menjauh.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong-hyung?" Tanya Changmin lagi dengan paras cemas. Yang Changmin tahu, aku tidak bekerja seperti tadi setiap kalinya.

"Sepertinya, dia hanya butuh uang." Ujar Sungmin tenang sambil masuk kekedai ketika punggungku mulai menghilang. Changmin & Wookie yang masih mengenakan seragam kerja juga mengikuti masuk.

(A/N : Ceritanya yang bagian ini JJ'a gag denger, key?)

...

"MWO? Kau mau bekerja di pub? Andwae! Andwae Joongie-ah!" Histeris Heechul sambil memegang bahuku seraya meyakinkan kalau pub bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku tetap menatap tuan Shin yang masih setengah berpikir & tidak menjawab kekhawatiran Heechul. Ada Kibum dan Yoochun juga diruang ini & tetap memilih duduk diam menatap kami.

"..." Tuan Shin menatapku bingung. "Kau yakin? Padahal aku sudah merekomendasikannya." Tanyanya. Heechul mengeratkan pegangannya terhadapku dan tetap saja, percuma Heechul-hyung, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku ini & mengangguk mantap.

"Andwae Joongie-ah..." Desah Heechul menyerah.

"Tapi, kalau Kim Junsu ataupun siapapun yang mau, apa kau bisa bertahan? Aku tidak ingin-"

"Aku siap tuan Shin." Aku memotong perkataan bertele-tele tuan Shin. Tuan Shin memang paling menyayangi kami ketimbang pekerja lain karena kami dekat dengan Kibum. Sebelumnya, Kibum terus dilabrak oleh pekerja lain karena mereka iri dengan nasib Kibum yang lebih beruntung. Hanya kami bertiga yang mau berteman & melindungi Kibum.

Tuan Shin menatap lurus kearah mataku seraya bertanya kenapa baru kali ini aku meminta kerja di pub. "Aku benar-benar butuh uang." Tambahku tegas.

"Kalau uang, sebenarnya aku juga bisa-"

"Berapa! Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu." Heechul-hyung langsung memotong perkataan tuan Shin sambil merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari dompetnya mungkin.

"Hentikan itu hyung! Aku mohon jangan lakukan! Walaupun kalian meminjamkan, aku tetap pada pilihanku. Aku bekerja disini dan aku juga harus merasakan apa yang hyung & Yoochun-ah rasakan." Jelasku. Entahlah, entah apa yang membuat aku berbicara seperti ini. Rasanya, pikiranku sedang kacau.

Semua tertunduk. Aku rasa Kibum sedang mencerna sesuatu, Tuan Shin seperti terlihat meratapi segalanya, Yoochun-ah terlihat sedih walau ia hanya jadi bulan-bulanan Junsu & Heechul-hyung... aku rasa, dia yang paling sedih. Lelaki berparas cantik yang sempurna itu diam dari gerakan paniknya.

Setelah suasana berubah jadi hening, aku kembali bicara. "Ya, aku akan bekerja sekarang." Tegasku lalu meninggalkan ruang ini & pergi ke bar. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, apapun yang aku ambil & putuskan, aku hanya ingin melakukan segalanya demi Umma dan Taeminku. Aku rela bernasib buruk asalkan umma & Taemin tidak menjadi sepertiku yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku sampai di bar. Lagu-lagu disko mulai mendentum di telingaku & keramaian sudah menyeruak dimataku. Ash, aku harus mencari mangsa yang berkantung tebal. Ayolah Jaejoong! Hadapi semua ini!

Baru sekali aku melangkah, aku terpaku. Aku tertegun saat melihat Junsu di meja bartender yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya.

'Omo? Bagaimana ini?' Batinku ketika kulihat dia menatap kearahku & melambaikan tangannya padaku...

-THIRD-

RnR lagi yah Chinggu ~

* * *

REPLAY ~

dfaFallenAngel :

Nde … Aku lanjut nih ~

Buat NC mungkin nti agak lama ~ XD

khususia :

Ne, nih aku lanjutttt XD

Arisa Adachi:

Wah, bagus itu, saia juga dulu sukanya suju, tapi sekarang lagi suka DBSK nih ~ XD

Nde, nih aku mau update :3

RizmaHuka-huka :

Hehehe, makasih komentnya XD

Nde, maklum, bukan Author terlatih jadi masih banyak kesalahan XD

Tunggu aj bagian NC muh :3

ELFishyShfly :

Anyeong ~ appa tetp pilih jeje dunk ~

Nde, buat chapie depan kalo ga salah POV'baby tetem loh *buka notes lagi*

Appa Jae and Tae? Tentu Kangin deh kayaknya (?)

sizunT hanabi :

Iya, akun yang ANA-RYHAN itu ~

Eh, maksud rpiu yang ke2 apa yah? O.0a

Ga tau aku juga apa yang kan dilakuin appa ke umma X3

Tunggu ajah dah ~

Buat di fandom Naruto, aku gak janji T.T

Evil Baby Snow:

Iya, ada tapi Cuma sekilas, ga mau deskripsiin lebih, akunya maluuuu ~ hyahahahha, nti aku ganti kok ratenya XD

jongwoonieswife-sj :

Saia juga ga sabar negtik bagian yang itu ~ tapi, mian, Cuma sekilas Chinguuuu ~

* * *

NYooo, mian kalau ada salah gelar, Ripiu-ripiu dah, mian juga kalao banyak miss typo ==


	4. PART 4

**Author's Note :**

Nde, Mian yang Part kemaren banyak typos and ga enak buat reader, ne, mian, aku udah bilang jangan terlalu berharap ama adegan NC disini, sekali lagi mian ~ jeongmal mianhae ~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 4 (Four).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** julycassieelfshawol.

"Aku takut... aku takut mati disini. Aku ingin keluar. Hyung, aku juga ingin membantumu, aku juga ingin menolong umma. Tapi, aku harus lakukan apa? Apakah ini jalan untuk melepaskan segalanya?"

...

TM-POV

BRAKK

Aku langsung meringkuk sambil sedikit terisak ketika appa menggebrak meja & membantingnya kearahku. Untung saja aku reflek menghindar. Tapi, aku tetap takut. Hyung... aku takut...

"Dimana dia! Kau sembunyikan dimana? Dimana ummamu, hah? Dimana dia menyembunyikan uangnya!" Appa mengamuk dan lagi-lagi menendangku. Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Aku sendiri disini & aku takut appa melukaiku seperti dia melukai umma yang terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang!

Aku tak boleh memberitahu diman umma. Namja dihadapanku ini adalah iblis! Iblis yang selalu bisa mencabut nyawa kami kapanpun dia mau. Jaejoong-hyung tidak pulang, aku yakin dia sedang bekerja, dia sedang cari uang.

"Aku tanya dimana umma-mu!" Appa menjambak rambut panjangku dengan kasar & melotot kearahku.

"A-appa, sa-sakit..." Rintihku sambil menangis. Kejam, ya, namja ini pembunuh! Appa melepasku & mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak dinding. Sakit, Jaejoong-hyung, aku tidak tahan lagi...

"Dasar, kau yeoja lemah!" Ungkap appa sambil berlalu pergi. Untunglah, tapi, tetap saja sakit, rasanya tubuhku seperti merapuh. Appa benar, fisik dan mentalku seperti yeoja, aku lemah, aku namja pengecut. Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak kuat berada dirumah & aku juga tidak mau kalau cuma hyung yang bekerja keras demi aku dan umma. Yak, Taemin, kau juga harus bekerja!

...

Aku menulusuri trotoar dengan wajah sedih. Apa yang bisa aku kerjakan? Darimana aku harus mencari uang? Siang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil flat merah berhenti disampingku. Akupun terhenti, siapa? Fikirku.

"Manis, mau jalan kemana?" Seorang pelajar dengan gaya berantakannya dan juga mengenakan hitam mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya & membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar menuju kearahku.

"Choi Minho?" Ujarku sedikit jutek. Dia teman sekelasku. Adatnya buruk dan suka semena-menanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga Choi, kalangan orang kaya.

"Yak, Taemin sayang, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini~" Jelasnya sambil mencolek daguku. Dasar, namja ini usil sekali!

"Minho-yah! Jangan lama-lama, kami malas menunggu." Sahut salah satu namja dari mobil Minho. Dia Onew-hyung dan disampingnya itu Key, teman sekelasku juga. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang paling terkenal disekolah kami. Setahuku, Onew-hyung memang akrab dengan Minho. Dia teman Changmin-hyung. Aku memang sekolah di SMA Tohoshinki, sekolah khusus pria dan cukup populer. Banyak namja yang menyukaiku disana dan yang aku tahu, Choi Minho, namja yang paling badung disekolahku ini juga menyukaiku.

"Yak, hyung! Kalian bersenang-senang saja dulu didalam mobil, aku masih lama nih." Jelas namja bermata belo yang ada dihadapanku ini. Kulihat Onew mendengus kesal & Key langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Onew. Aku melihatnya! Ya, aku melihat tangan Onew-hyung yang menggerayangi bagian bawah Key! Apa-apaan itu! Namun, aku tak melihat seterusnya karena Onew menaikkan kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka tadi.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Pekikku pelan. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil pribadinya itu & menoleh kearahku. Namun, kali ini kulihat namja itu menatapku serius & bibirnya sedikit menyeringai. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku!

"Agh, O-Onew~" Kami teralih lagi pada lenguhan yang ada didalam mobil. Aku tersentak, aku kaget! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tiba-tiba, tanganku ditarik oleh Minho untuk menjauh dari mobil itu. Cih! Kenapa disini sepi sekali! Minho membawaku kesebuah pohon yang ada disebelah mobil. Minho mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan didinding pohon, disisi-sisi kepalaku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku dengar, katanya kau mencari tempat kerja part-time, hum?" Tanyanya menggoda sambil memainkan rambut panjangku & aku juga lihat matanya yang menatap sayup kearah bibirku.

Tunggu, kenapa dia tahu? Padahal, aku hanya menelpon teman yang lumayan dekat denganku yang memang punya kerja part-time! Aku mulai curiga dengan namja yang ada dihadapanku ini. Apakah rupanya dia stalker selama ini?

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku ragu namun tetap dengan nada cool. Kali ini, kurasakan jari yang memainkan rambutku tadi mulai meraba kearah bibirku. Dan anehnya, aku takut untuk melawan dan berontak pada Minho.

"Apa kau mau bekerja seperti Key? Aku iri pada Onew-hyung." Jelasnya sambil terus menatap bibirku yang tengah ditelusuri oleh jarinya.

"Be-bekerja?" Tanyaku. Apa maksud namja ini tentang Onew dan Key? Bukankah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Ya, Key menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Onew-hyung. Apakah kau mau? Aku akan membayarmu besar untuk itu."

Grrr, rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahnya! Tapi, saat mendengar kata 'bayaran', aku tertegun. Ya, Choi Minho adalah namja kaya. Apakah aku bisa mendapat uang dengan cara ini? "Berapa?" Kulihat Minho menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menatap mataku dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Berapa kau akan membayarku?" Tanyaku dingin.

Minho tidak menggubris pertanyaanku & malah menciumku. Yak, dia merampas ciuman pertamaku! Aku mencoba meronta untuk melepaskan Minho dariku! Ternyata dia menipuku! "Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku sambil mengusap bibirku. Minho terlihat seperti orang mabuk ketika baru saja melepas ciumanku.

"Enak..." Desahnya. Bodoh, Kau Babo Taemin! Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh namja itu dan tanpa sadar, aku menitikkan airmata. Jahat... Kejam... Minho kembali mendekat padaku yang duduk terjatuh dengan lemah. Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Minho menyetarakan tubuhnya denganku & ia mengeluarkan seikat uang dari kantong celananya. Ia menaruhnya ditelapak tanganku. "Ini baru untuk satu ciuman Taemin-ah. Jadi, sekarang mau menemaniku tidur? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau pinta." Ujarnya sambil tak melepas pandangannya dari wajahku. Aku rasa, namja ini benar-benar terobsesi dan menggilaiku.

Hyung... apa tidak apa aku bekerja untuknya? Aku ingin membantu biaya umma juga...

...

Entah kenapa, aku mengikuti ajakannya. Kami berpisah dengan Key dan Onew-hyung ditengah jalan. Kini, aku berduaan dimobil dengan Minho. Sungguh, aku merasa was-was. Aku tidak pernah pergi keluar sampai sejauh ini. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu Minho akan membawaku kemana.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Minho sambil tetap menyetir. Kulihat ada seutas senyum bahagia diwajahnya sesekali seringai tidak sabar.

"Hm." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil & setelahnya, kulihat ia menahan bahagia. Aku memang pernah mendengar hubungan-hubungan semacam itu & disekolah, aku dijadikan target oleh namja-namja yang seperti itu. Tapi, aku takut, aku takut akan apa yang dilakukan Minho padaku. Tuhan, aku sungguh ingin melakukan itu hanya demi uang... dihotel xxx...

"Aagggh~ akh, ukh-Sakit, aku mohon, aah~" Tuhan, aku tidak tahan. Ada sesuatu yang merobek daerah terlarangku & aku tak bisa berhenti menjerit & menangis.

"Sssh, sabar honey." Minho lagi-lagi melumat bibirku, mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ini. Kurasakan tangan-tangan nakalnya juga yang terus mencaci maki kedua titik didadaku dengan brutal, sakit, sungguh sakit rasanya.

"Mmnmh, agggh!" Aku terlepas dari ciuman & terlonjak keatas saat kurasakan Minho masuk seluruhnya kedalamku & aku merasakan ada sedikit nikmat sesaat ketika alat Minho masuk lebih dalam dan tanpa sengaja menghujam daerah yang ada didalamku.

"Assh, my dream sweet-spot... akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya, hhh..." Kudengar Minho menggumam & melenguh. Aku merasa sedikit tenang & terbebas ketika Minho terdiam saat itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan teruskan ini, aku tid-aagghh! Aaagggh! Ah! Ah!" Aku memekik berkali-kali & juga terlonjak lagi dan lagi. Aku pasrah, aku hanya bisa menarik selimut yang kugenggam erat-erat ini dengan kesal, sebagai pengaduan kesakitanku.

Aku melihat Minho yang begitu menikmati setiap gerakannya mengocokku. Kulihat dia juga meremas juniorku & mengemutnya.

Ah, Tuhan... apa yang kulakukan? Tapi, lama-kelamaan, aku begitu menikmati permainannya. Aku bagaikan melayang disurga, aku merasa tidak punya masalah apapun berkat ini. Umma, hyung... Mianhae...

...

"Hiks,..." Aku meneteskan air mataku lagi dalam diam. Aku terus menggelung diriku didalam selimut tebal ini. Sinar matahari mulai masuk lewat jendela & aku juga bisa melihat namja yang masih tidur pulas disampingku.

Aku terus duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku didalam selimut ini. Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan dengan namja ini semalam? Namja itu sudah menistaiku, tubuhku sudah ternoda dengan cara tidak normal seperti ini. Apakah harus seperti ini untuk mendapatkan uang? Tetap saja, rasanya menyedihkan jika harus bekerja seperti ini...

"Nggh..." Namja disampingku mulai menggeliat. Aku mulai mengusap airmataku ketika Minho berbalik kearahku & merangkul pinggangku. Kulihat dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya & tersenyum ketika melihatku. "Pagi, honey." Ujarnya sambil mencium pinggangku.

Aku mencoba kembali tersenyum melihat senyumnya dan bahagianya ia pagi benar-benar yakin kalau namja ini benar-benar menginginkanku & menggilaiku sejak dulu. Aku tak pernah melihat Minho bersikap semanja dan seimut ini. "Minho-ah. Aku harus segera pulang." Ujarku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Entahlah, namja brengsek ini membuatku untuk terus memanjakannya. Aku rasa, dia memang kekanak-kanakan dan butuh kasih sayang.

"Mwo? Kau mau cepat pergi Taemin-ah?" Mata belonya mulai menatap kearahku. Aku baru tahu kalau Minho yang kukenal punya ekspresi seperti itu. "Andwae..." Desahnya.

Aku menghela nafas & lalu turun untuk memungut pakaianku & bergegas merapikan diri. Kudengar Minho mendengus kecewa dengan sikapku ini.

...

Aku sudah rapi & aku menuju tempat dimana Minho tengah menungguku saat ini. Kulihat namja itu tengah duduk disebuah meja yang ada diruang makan hotel ini. Kulihat parasnya tidak seperti Minho yang semalam dan tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi paras Minho yang cool seperti yang kukenal. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung duduk dibangku seberang Minho dengan hati-hati. Bekas aktivitas semalam, membuatku sulit untuk berjalan dengan enaknya.

"Kau sudah makan? Kita sarapan dulu, ya?" Senyum hangat tersungging diwajahnya. Aku mengangguk kecil meresponnya. Namja brengsek itu yang sudah menodaiku, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membenci kebaikannya? Ya, kebaikkan yang berada dijalan salahpun tidak bisa aku tolak, seperti sekarang ini ketika Minho menyodorkan cek kearahku. "Untuk yang semalam, Baby." Ujarnya.

Kulihat angka yang tertera dikertas putih itu, 20 juta won? Aku kaget, sebanyak ini? Bagiku, ini sangat banyak, aku rasa ini sudah melebihi yang aku butuhkan. Hyung... aku mendapat uang hyung...! Tak lama kemudian, waittress membawa 2 piring steak untuk kami. "Bagaimana? Apa uangnya kurang?" Tanya Minho tenang.

"A-a, i-ini, ini, aku rasa... ini..." Aku terbata-bata. Ha, namja menyedihkan, aku menjijikan, mendapat uang 20 juta won dalam semalam dengan mengorbankan tubuhku?

"Tidak cukup? Aku akan tambahkan." Ujar Minho sambil mengeluarkan kertas cek lagi. Tapi, aku buru-buru untuk mencegahnya.

"Andwae! Ini sudah cukup." Jelasku. Biarlah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk biaya umma seminggu kedepan.

"Hm. Baiklah. Kau makanlah dulu, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu untuk menukar uang cek." Ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang entah kenapa jarang Minho keluarkan disekolah. Aku menurut. Dengan perlahan, aku mulai menyantap sarapan pagi ini dan aku ragu, aku tak berani menatap Minho karena tangan-tangan itu tetap tidak bergerak untuk menyantap steak yang ada dihadapannya. Aku rasa, saat ini ia sedang memperhatikanku.

...

Aku lihat Jaejoong-hyung yang berdiri didepan ruangan umma dengan tingkah was-was sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

"Hyung." Aku menghampirinya & tiba-tiba hyungku itu memelukku dengan erat. Aku rasa dia sedang panik saat ini. "Hyung, ada apa?" Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Entahlah, kenapa aku jadi bersikap sedewasa ini? Padahal, biasanya aku yang selalu cengeng pada hyungku yang tegar ini.

"Taemin-ah. Umma..." Desahnya dengan suara bindang. "Hyung terlambat, tadi umma sempat sadar tapi pingsan lagi, pendarahannya fatal. Hyung terlambat, hyung belum bisa membayar uang darah yang harus diberikan pada umma." Isaknya. Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak dapat uang hari ini, karena aku rasa, hyung tak akan sepanik ini jika dia punya uang. Hyungku ini sepertinya sedang benar-benar kacau.

"Hyung, aku punya sedikit uang." Gumamku. Aku memberikan lembaran-lembaran secukupnya kepada Jaejoong-hyung. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya karena Jaejoong-hyung pasti akan mencurigaiku.

"Taemin-ah, darimana kau dapat uang ini?" Tanyanya seraya mulai menginterogasiku. "Kau tidak mencuri atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak, bukan?" Kudengar nada suaranya terlihat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ya, mana mungkin aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya. "Aku meminjam uang pada temanku dan syukurlah dia mau berbaik hati meminjamkannya." Senyumku miris.

Jaejoong-hyung menghela nafas. "Baiklah, hyung janji akan menggantinya secepatnya." Ujarnya dan buru-buru meninggalkanku. Aku terpaku disini sambil melihat punggung hyungku tercinta yang dengan buru-buru mencari ruang administrasi. Hyung, aku rasa ini jalan untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak kejadian semalam. Cuma ini jalan untuk orang sepertiku. Umma, cepatlah sadar, cepatlah sembuh... cuma itu yang kami harapkan...

Jaejoong-hyung... Jeongmal mianhae...

-FOURTH-

All Readerkuh yang tercinta ~ Mian disini ga ada bagian Replay dulu, Mian yah ~

Hari ini aku Cuma mau banyak-banyak ngucap Mian ~

Jeongmal Mianhae ~ *ketularan Taemin*

Plissss, RnR, Key?


End file.
